1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hunting, and more particularly to systems and methods for raising and stabilizing the carcass of a game animal to facilitate field dressing of the animal.
2. Related Art
Many people enjoy hunting game animals such as deer, elk, wild boars and the like. As hunters are well aware, hunting involves more than merely tracking and killing an animal. Once the animal has been killed, it must be retrieved and carried out of the hunt area. Typically, the animal is also field dressed near the site of the kill in order to help preserve its meat.
Field dressing is the process of removing the internal organs of the game animal. Many hunters prefer to have the animal raised above the ground when field dressing the animal. Often, hunters are forced to resort to throwing a rope over a tree limb and using the rope to raise and suspend the animal. In this case, it is usually necessary to have one person hold the animal and keep it from swinging while another person field dresses the animal.
More recently, hitch-mounted booms have been developed. This type of boom extends upward from the trailer hitch of a truck and may include a winch that allows the hunter to raise the animal and so spend it from the boom. It is still necessary, however, to have one person steady the animal while another person field dresses the animal.